dimensional_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
The Metro (settlement)
The Metro is a settlement in the Equestrian Wasteland, located under the ruined city of Stalliongrad. While the city on the surface is highly irradiated, the underground Metro shielded those inside from the Last Lights, and they have survived down there due to Stalliongrad's "Dead Hoof" protocol which had the government store vast amounts of food and water in the tunnels. The Metro is run by a stallion, named Igor Gorchevski, the descendant of Nikolai Gorchevski. He enforces the family tradition of Communism, but is just like his predecessors in being lenient and deviant with the conditions of Communism. While the rest of the Wasteland uses Bottle Caps for currency, Stalliongrad uses Bullets, only accepting bullets of the .308 calibre. Roughly twenty Caps equals one Bullet. The Metro is little more than a legend in the more derelict parts of the Wasteland, but to the major settlements it can be a major business and trade partner due to the alcohol brewed there called Nevezhestvo, found nowhere else in the Wasteland. The Metro has to deal with mutated Earth Spiders named Radnids, which can grow to about the size of a car, and the odd rogue Deathclaw in the Metro tunnels, and they rarely send scouts to the surface due to the radiation and high activity of Radnids on the surface. However, the most accessible entrance into the underground metropolis is a large tunnel entrance where the Moonlight Railway met the Stalliongrad Metro. The Metro is the only settlement in the Wasteland to still utilise trains, due to the tracks that run through nearly every tunnel. The track that leads out of the main entrance is immediately rendered useless by a huge crack in the ground that formed during the Last Lights. The Metro is famous among wanderers as a place to get wasted and pick up a whore or two. Connor hears about the city in the Blast Radius Bar in Nuketown, and ventures out to find the underground town after hearing of a Stable-Tec building located in the city above the Metro. Once he gets there, he enters the city without being noticed until he is found by Metro Soldiers. He is taken prisoner, but let go as soon as he reveals his intentions. Connor becomes a form of legend in the city for the minute part he played in the Great Revolution, having been one of the Midnight representatives present in the city that signed the Declaration of Friendship between Stalliongrad and the Midnight. Though he did little himself, he was still seen as a form of hero for what he did, ensuring he was always welcome in the Metro. Citizens of the Metro commonly have thick Russian accents and may alternate from speaking Russian and English, with some not speaking English at all due to the 200 years of isolation. Trivia The Metro is a reference to the famous book series known as "Metro", written by Dmitry Glukhovsky. Furthermore, Dmitry himself is referenced as a male Human who writes for a living, and his books are all based on his life in the Metro tunnels, including how he was one of the first to leave the Metro and contact other settlements. He is an old man, and befriends Connor.